


座位问题

by Nihilee



Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihilee/pseuds/Nihilee
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby/Bernard Woolley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	座位问题

屁股决定脑袋，帽子决定屁股。座位问题既是权力大小问题，也是名头高低问题。比如汉弗莱不会觉得在行政部里他的权力比大臣小，但是帽子上有个“次”字，他就不能坐主位。毕竟英国名义上是民主国家，民选的政客有着合法性更高的权力来源，为了名义有时候要扭曲一下实际，也是无法避免。但是里子当然比面子重要，汉弗莱常常这样想。  
伯纳德的处境更复杂一点。私人秘书这个名头不高，但是“私人”二字又表明其与权力人物的距离最近。一般来说伯纳德会参加大臣所有的政务活动，以尽量不引人注意的姿态。吉姆·哈克刚来的时候他也当上首席私人秘书没多久，请示汇报的时候站在大臣办公桌对面，手捧文件，既谦逊又专业。  
跟人拉进距离是大臣基本的职业素养。哈克让了几次，伯纳德就在对面坐下说了，再后来不用大臣允许，自己说累了自己会坐下。  
更多的时候有别人在场，汉弗莱或者某位副秘书，或者一位访客。这时候伯纳德的位置就是办公桌的右边。有几次汉弗莱执意加入大臣和宾客的谈话，伯纳德把客人引进来坐到大臣对面，屁股很自然地就坐到了办公桌右侧的位置。第一次的时候汉弗莱在身后喊他，伯纳德还不解，坐在椅子上扭着身子抬起头看向领导，却只见汉弗莱黑着脸拿大拇指指了指窗边。噢。伯纳德夹起本子摸摸后脑坐到外围去了。  
会谈结束汉弗莱也没再提这事，没想到伯纳德还能有再二再三。但是伯纳德认为自己记住了，毕竟他现在不用领导解释，一被叫到名字立刻就能想起来是座位问题呢。  
某一次与会的人多，大家坐到了窗边的会议桌上去。下属自然来得早，估量着自己的地位自然而然就把座位排好了，空下上首三个。大臣无疑占了主位，众人没想到的是伯纳德跟着就坐在了大臣右侧。  
“伯纳德——”兴冲冲进来的汉弗莱爵士翻了个白眼。  
私人秘书抬起屁股往边上挪了个位置，与会者低头交换了几个眼色，确认彼此都感到了同样的尴尬。  
这样的事情发生多了大家就聚在一起讨论，关于伯纳德会不会被教育。这部分伯纳德倒是没听着，他进去的时候话题已经转到了对汉弗莱爵士的恐惧。  
“说真的，犯了这么多次还不改，就不合理。”  
“而且一点不担心！”  
“我们都知道汉弗莱爵士是什么人，对吧。上次他说我方案写得‘有瑕疵’，我差点吓跪了，以为要被记一笔呢。”  
“你不错了！上次汉弗莱爵士就问了句‘大臣的华盛顿演讲是你写的吗’，我就已经开始想斯旺西的交通了！”  
“不不不，他只要朝我眯下眼，我就要打听马贩街过的是几路车了！”  
“诶，你们说的是汉弗莱爵士吗？”伯纳德走了进来，拉过椅子加入谈话，“我没觉得他这么可怕啊？”  
众人停止了互相同情，一起看向迷惑又无辜的伯纳德，发觉他是真心的。  
大家闭上了嘴。一旦发现上司的高压是有选择的高压，那就更害怕了。但要是上司的高压是有缝隙的高压呢？嫉妒。  
慢慢地闲言碎语传到了汉弗莱耳朵里。某次他在办公室开了个文官内部的小会，伯纳德陪着大臣出去来得晚了点，大家把座位占完了，格拉汉就要去加椅子。  
汉弗莱制止了他。一个摆手的小动作就让众人全都紧张了起来，小心地传递眼神，猜想今天汉弗莱爵士难道要让伯纳德站着听？无心开会，只想看戏。但是不行，汉弗莱的每一个动作和措辞都牵动着下属的神经呢。  
伯纳德进来的时候正在发言的人不自觉地停了下来。汉弗莱笑着叫他：“哦，伯纳德——”而后动作夸张地环视了一圈，“没有位置了。要不——”  
大家看着汉弗莱故作为难地思考了片刻，而后指向了自己的办公桌：“你坐那儿？”  
嘶。仿佛刀是架在自己脖子上一样，与会者不禁打了个颤。背向伯纳德的还好，反正看不到，面向他的想看又不敢看。  
有人是看到的，有人是听到的。汉弗莱的话落地后伯纳德片刻都没停顿，迈着活泼的步子就过去了，椅子拉开的时候和地面蹭出了令人坐立不安的欢快声音。  
他还真是——  
汉弗莱看着伯纳德，嘴唇跳动，良久无言。最终还是泄了气。“皮特，你接着说。”  
不服不行，大家共同决议，伯纳德屁股是行政部里最金贵的屁股。何况若干年之后伯纳德真的坐上了那个位置，还是汉弗莱给他的。有旧部提起这件事，伯纳德满不在乎地说：“那算什么，更显赫的地方我都坐过。”  
听者满以为这位当过首相首席私人秘书的伯纳德爵士说的是首相的书桌或者内阁的会议桌，哪里知道他指的是汉弗莱爵士的怀抱呢。


End file.
